Bird of Judgement
PALE (5 - 7) |risk_level = WAW |breach = Yes |image2 = JudgementBirdPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 24 |bad_mood = 0 - 6 |norm_mood = 7 - 12 |good_mood = 13 - 24 |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "Its scale tilted according to the sins committed." - Bird of Judgement's Entry Bird of Judgement (O-02-62), also know as "Long/Tall Bird" and previously as Judgement Bird, is a tall bird Abnormality with long skinny limbs and neck, with a spherical body covered with black feathers along his arms/wings. His head is covered by bandages and he has 2 small white wings of red tips on the sides of his head. His neck holds a golden balance, which tips to one side. Ability His ability will trigger after his Qliphoth Counter have reached zero. The counter might decrease by 1 after a Normal Result or with a high probability in a Bad Result. He will breach once the ability triggers, roaming through the facility aimlessly. He has moderately high HP at 800 and average Movement Speed. When an employee is in the same room as his, Bird of Judgement will stop to hold his golden balance for a moment, and after a gleam, all targets in the same room will be greatly wounded with Pale Damage(30-41). If an employee is killed by the damage, they will be raised up by a pole, hanging them. Bird of Judgement needs some time to perform the attack again and will continue to wander. He will continue to breach until the day ends or is suppressed. Origin He used to be a sentinel of the Black Forest, where he was living with Big Bird and Punishing Bird. He was a fair judge and after hearing a prophecy, he used his golden balance to measure the sins of the creatures to protect the forest and keep the peace. But someone said, "What if the scales don't tip to any direction?". He became worried, so he made that the balance only tip to one direction, to get the result in any circumstance. He used to have sparkling eyes which he could use to see through everything, but at one point, he gave his eyes to Big Bird to help him protect the forest. Long Bird covered his own eyes with ragged bandages, but still wanted to protect the forest, and after some time, he began to lose his glossy feathers due to the sunlight. As time progressed, the Black Forest started to become saturated by darkness, bad rumors, and daily fights. As a solution, the three birds merged their strengths to become a new bird to protect the forest, but it caused chaos instead, making all the creatures to leave in fear of the forest. Is unknown when they decided to separate from themselves. At the end, he was just left with an unfair balance, which always tips to one side; probably because of the darkness and regret. He became Bird of Judgement afterwards and never stopped judging. Where Bird of Judgement was found and how he arrived to the facility is unknown. Details Bird of Judgement responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Instinct, Attachment; and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Bird of Judgement's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-6 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 7-12 will cause it to feel Normal, and 13-24 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( P'ale 5 - 7), the amount of E-Boxes (24), emotional state and their Qliphoth counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor '(Cost: 6 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. '''Managerial Works 1/2 (Cost: 15 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was normal, Bird of Judgement's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was bad, Bird of Judgement's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a high probability." Escape Information '(Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This include his defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.8) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level '''Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +2 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Justitia'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +2 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and''' Suit''' 'Justitia'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Justitia |Damage = Pale 2-4 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Medium |Cost = 150 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Justice Level 5 |Description = "It remembers the balance of the Long Bird that never forgot others' sins. This weapon may be able to not only cut flesh but trace of sins as well. The employee who extracted this E.G.O weapon was the most just person in the company. Do not try to take off the bandage. It wants to hide the sad memories of the past. Like its previous form, it seeks to bring peace." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Justitia |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 0.5 Endured |BLACK = 0.5 Endured |PALE = 0.5 Endured |Cost = 120 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Justice Level 5 |Description = "Just like anything else, it began with small hope. The desire for peace now only exists in fairy tales. The employee who extracted this E.G.O suit was the most just person in the company. Do not try to take off the bandage. It wants to hide the sad memories of the past." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Movement Speed +3, Attack Speed +3 Repression Work Success Rate increased by 6% |Chance = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "It’s a bird that carries around an unfair scale and judges the living in a dark forest." * "The scale always tilts to the same direction, but it doesn't know this because its eyes are covered. Or it knows and is just ignoring the fact." * "A long time ago, the bird was once a fair judge. Its scale tilted according to the sins committed." * "Bird of Judgement made a scale that was capable of weighing any sin to protect the forest." * "In the past, Bird of Judgement’s eyes could see through everything. Its eyes were always shining, like the stars in the night sky. But it gave its eyes to Big Bird in order to save the forest. Now, its eye sockets are hollow." * "The bandage flutters in the wind, as if it would rip off at any second. The bird's face was once covered in gleaming feathers, but they are all gone now. " * "All that remains is the unfair scale. Bird of Judgement continues on with the judgment." Flavour Text * "There’s an old saying, "Never forget the Bird of Judgment. No matter how long it takes, it will eventually find you."" * "Bird of Judgement is never in a hurry." * "Perhaps it is already in your house." * "We who live in a world without forgiveness offer our souls as tribute for redemption." * "People are sly and they are unable to save their own souls. That’s why Bird of Judgement came to us." * "Few realize their own sins. Bird of Judgement’s scale helps them realize their sins." * "Bird of Judgement was once the guardian of the forest. But it forgot the most important thing as it was single-minded in protecting its creatures." * "Now, darkness reigns the forest." Trivia * His ability allows him to hang all types of employees, even with different states, like Possessed ones. * Bird of Judgement is the Abnormality with more alternative and name changes in-game, the others being Tall Bird, Long Bird and Judgement Bird. * Bird of Judgement appeared in the teaser trailer, for a short scene near the end of the video, being an Unreleased Abnormality at the time, along with other Abnormalities. * Bird of Judgement, Big Bird and Punishing Bird are the first Abnormalities to summon another Abnormality by an event. * Bird of Judgement is one of the Abnormalities that include some story about other Abnormalities: Big Bird through his encyclopedia entries and Punishing Bird by Angela's quote (From the Legacy). * Bird of Judgement was changed from HE Risk Level to WAW in the version 0.1.0.0b. * Before the second observation level is reached, Bird of Judgement will be called as "Long Bird". Gallery BirdofJudgementContainment.png|Bird of Judgement's containment BirdofJudgementBreach.png|Bird of Judgement breaching BirdofJudgementAttack.png|Bird of Judgement preparing to judge BirdofJudgementHangedEmployee.png|Hanged employee BirdofJudgementDetailsUnlocked.png|Bird of Judgement Details unlocked Judgement Bird Teaser.png|Bird of Judgement in the teaser trailer Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Animal Category:Original